A Different Secret
by Fagor
Summary: What if the picture in Orb was different? What if it was someone else? Will it change anything? KiraCagalli
1. Finding out for the first time

Disclaimer: I am not a Gundam Seed writer. I'm just placing this for people that think fate should've given Kira and Cagali a fair shot at love. So obviously they are not related in anyway. I don't own the show, but if I did I would put the original theme songs back.

* * *

The horrible explosions and crumbling debris continued fiercly, but the two orb citizens kept their cool as they walked to the battleship core. Just as they were about to enter, Cagali's father pulled her back for a moment.

"Yes, father. What is it?"

"Cagali..." His face showed sadness along with regret. "I have something to tell you. First, I will not be able to join you in the ship." Before she could object, he continued on. "If I live, then change will not happen. All three original leaders of the world must go beyond this life so peace can exist. You must do that to Blue Cosmos and ZAFT in the battles to come."

"But father-"

"And I have also something else to tell." In his pocket, he revealed a photo to her. In it showed a mother holding two babies, reaching to the conclusion that they are twins. "This is a secret which I tried to hide for the longest time."

"Father, who...who is this?"

"That..." He points to the woman. "Is your real mother. And that little girl is you."

"But then who is the other?"

For this, he gave the picture to her and gestured to flip it over. She did as shown, and to much great shock and surprise the words came in her thoughts. They sounded ghostly and faint, as if non-existent. Yet the words were there. On the back, read:

Dearka

x

Cagali

"What?! This can't be! That Zaftran aboard the Archangel is......my brother?"

He nodded sadly. "Yes. We had to seperate you two so you both can live without suspicion of your origins. A close friend of mine took him in as his own and he became a Zaftran. I didn't know he would pilot one of my own machines. Especially the Buster."

"If this is true, then...I'm a coordinator, too. Aren't I?" The nod was more than enough. "Why didn't you tell me before? What reason did you have to not tell me?!"

Her face became wet with each word said, only for his to be even more grim. With one final push, he shoved Cagali inside the ship as the doors closed between them. "Cagali...please do what's right for the world. You know what you must do to end this conflict for good. You must destroy both Blue Cosmos and Patrick to do this. And...protect your brother."

"Father! NO!!" Her voice was toned out by the starting of the engines. The image of her father became smaller and smaller, then...nothing. She cried harder then ever before, not thinking even about her life as the three Gundams chased them. The thoughts of the information that she was told still ringed in her head. (My brother...is Dearka?! That means...I tried to kill my own brother...I hated him more than just a sibling rivalry. What...have I done?!"

She dropped to her kness, unnoticed since Freedom and Justice grappled on at the same time. She streamed out all the water in her eyes to drown the feeling of sorrow. To the front, she looks out at the Archangel with a different perspective altogether. (My brother...is on that ship. He's my brother...my twin...my responsibility. I'll protect you...like the sister I am.)

The radiation of the jets flew high, the rail that shot them up exploded a bright red. All the Orb facilities were engulfed by flames of destruction, yet she knew her father would think of it as victory. The first of many towards her new goal to bring peace.

...With her famliy...

* * *

Have any question? Ask in a review and I'll answer next chapter if this is good. Tell me, k? okay!


	2. Finding out

Disclaimer: I am not a regular at Gundam Seed writing, so don't blame me if I got some things wrong. I have never seen the entirety of any anime except GateKeepers 21 And that was a good idea.... So here it is. The long awaited second chapter. And why bother saying I don't own it? USA doesn't own it either.

Note: I made Dearka the brother instead to really show that Kira has a chance for Cagalli, instead of giving him the automatic win. Besides, Dearka has blonde hair like Cagalli right? Right?

* * *

The five separate parts of the Kusanagi flagship join together along with the help of the Astray MS. Preparations for the upcoming battles commence as Ramias and Mwu check on the status of the Orb cruiser. However, the one that should be giving them the tour is somewhere else.

'Why....why do I even live?' Cagalli struggles within her own thoughts while continuously beating the bathroom wall in frustration. Her tears float aimlessly before her, only that more escape her eyes.

'Everyone dies trying to protect me. My father...the desert warriors...and how many times has Kira bargained with his life against the reaper just to spare us? It's too much for me to bear. It's better for me to just go away.' Another punch would've came, if it wasn't for a sudden voice.

"Cagalli, are you alright?" It was Athrun, checking up on the crying girl.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just...leave me alone." She managed with the lump in her throat, but another tissue was needed to clear her head.

"Look, Cagalli. I know it was hard for you...losing you father. I'm sorry about that, but we need your help now. We can't do this without you, nor can you continue like this. I may sound cruel, but it's the truth. Our lives depend on you."

'Lives depend on me? I'm the reason we keep losing lives! Why can't you understand that? You're placing faith on a person that would kill her own brother in war willfully. How can you do that?' She gave another silent rush of tears to wash away this feeling.

"Cagalli..." A hand placed on his shoulder. He looked over to see Kira shaking his head. "Athrun, it's no use. She's only human, and mourning for her loved ones is the only way she'll get over it. Until you lose a father yourself, you can't imagine the pain to lose someone dear."

"But Kira, I lost my mother in this war as well! I, of all people, know what it feels like. Can't you see that?"

"Did your mother sacrifice herself by her choice, or was it by a crossfire? Her father took away his own life for Cagalli. Don't you think that's a far worse feeling; a parent that left his own daughter by suicide?!"

"Losing a parent is bad, no matter what way it is. She should do what I did-"

"And that's to join an army to kill the people that did this?! You want Cagalli to go against her beliefs and fight in the war, like you did?

"I had no choice. They needed a pilot, and I came. My father said it was the only way mother would want it!"

"Do you really believe that? Do you really believe your mother would raise you to be a killer with no emotion? Just another tool to wipe out mankind?! If so, why are you even here? Are we just another stepping stone so you can feel good?!"

"That's not what I meant. You know that, Kira. We've been through too much together, and we shouldn't start this now."

"No, we WILL start this now or else it's just pointless to continue our peace-"

"Stop it!" Cagalli yelled at the both of them while suddenly opening the bathroom door. "Stop it please! Why are you arguing over me?"

"Cagalli, we-"

"No, Kira. Both of you stop now. You're the best of friends, a friendship that lasted even during the war. You're both alive and well. Shouldn't that be enough?"

Kira was surprised at this outburst. "I-we...we're sorry Cagalli. It's just that...all of us are frustrated. We don't really know what to think anymore. We're basically outcasts, only seen as enemies to others." He gazes over to the other boy. "I'm sorry, Athrun. I shouldn't have said all those things."

"Kira..." Athrun lowered his head in realization of this, . "I understand. I apologize, too. This war is doing Mankind no good. Even we are fighting with one another, which shouldn't happen. Thank you, Cagalli." He gave a polite bow before leaving along with Kira. "If you need us, we'll be at the Archangel, okay?"

"Yes, alright. You'd better be going now." 'I guess this is good-bye forever.' After confirmation of their shuttle launching away to the other ship, the blonde girl floated down to the MS hanger where nobody questioned her presence. It seemed like a daily routine check-up on the crew, but what was strange was that she was going inside one of the MS Astrays herself.

"What the? Why is the princess in the Astray, Michelle?"

"Don't know. Maybe changing the caliber on the reflex rifles, or using that new BX booster engine check-up."

"Well, it must be important to close up the cockpit....and the boosters are on...and she's taking a shield and rifle...now she's signaling a launch- Holy crap! She's launching! Get the hell out of here!!!"

All the mechanics and pilots scrambled away as the mechanical voice announced an Astray launching away.

* * *

Captain Ramias just got a call from the Kusanagi, hearing that Cagalli launched without authorization. "What?! She can't be!" She slammed the phone down, then checked with the others. "Ssigh, is there anyway we can catch up to her?"

He busily typed on the computer. "No, ma'am. That Astray MS is too fast for the Archangel. Even if we did, we'd be out of fuel by then."

The woman slumped in defeat. 'I don't believe this. First Orb is destroyed, now this. Are we cursed, or is this just the way destiny wants us to.'

"Uh, Captain? We're getting a message from the hanger. It seems one pilot is ready to launch." Ssigh reported.

"What? Who?"

The main screen fizzled for a moment before showing the pilot. "Dearka?! What are you doing in the Buster?"

"Tests, but that's not important." He answered while strapping on his helmet. "I don't know who that is, but that's a reckless move I won't tolerate. Please launch me, Captain."

"Alright, then. Miriallia, commence Launch on Buster."

* * *

Cagalli checked on the radar again, this time having success. 'Here we go. An L-4 Colony, still operational according to the readings. I guess I'll just stay here until I'm gone. It's better this way. No one dies if no one is with me...' The aimless tears kept going throughout the entire flight, but she pushes out the memories.

"Here we go." The MS safely lands on the icy surface, then enters a facility with her space-suit on to check the place out. It still had air inside, but nothing else except a floating bed with lights were there. "It isn't much, but better than sleeping in that MS." She took off her helmet and let down her bag, now just resting in the zero gravity.

'What am I going to do now? Maybe be a mercenary or something. Save a few colonies from weak ZAFT or Earth forces once in a while. Maybe then I'll decorate this place. Who knows? At least the Archangel and Kusanagi are safe now. I should...just...rest now...' Collapsing from exhaustion and crying Cagalli drifts along in the abandoned room in L-4.

* * *

"Here we go."

The Buster lands carefully next to the Astray, exiting the mobile suit while carrying his pistol...in case of a struggle. His eyes told of sadness while looking around the former colony. 'I know one guy that would cry for days on the inside looking at this. This is just not good at all; the result of stupid guys with big nukes. I'm glad they aren't used anymore.'

A hisp was heard as he entered inside the phase room which separated the working rooms and the non-air rooms. The battered, old voice told him the air was stabilized now and that he can enter the room ahead. Taking off the helmet and cocking his pistol, the doors opened to reveal...

"Cagalli?" He floated to the girl hugging her bag, sleeping as if not having a care in the world. His gun was put away while gently nudging the girl. "Hey, wake up. Cagalli, what are you doing here?"

"Nya?" she yawned and stretched, puzzled by what had awakened her. A mess of blonde hair passed her eyes, causing them to widen at the realization. "Dearka?!"

"Heh, so you finally woke up." The coordinator gently held her upward, or at least it looked upward to him, to meet her in the eyes. "Why did you escape from the Kusanagi?"

She looked a little surprised. "You knew?"

"Actually, no. I just found out right now. But seriously, why did you do that? It's dangerous here, especially if all you have is an Astray MS. You should be more careful or else a lot of people will be sad if you die."

"Death? I'm the cause, if you didn't realize." she mumbled.

"What? What was that, Cagalli?" She didn't realize it was said out loud, so her mouth immediately clasped shut. "I know I heard something from you. What was it?"

He still wasn't getting anything. on, tell me. What's wrong?"

She knew the answer. She just didn't know how do bring it up. 'What do I say? 'Oh, hi Dearka. Sorry I ran away. I'm just really torn between losing my father and finding out that you're my brother. It's REALLY heartbreaking.' her thoughts sarcasmed.

The blonde coordinator didn't have much patience. "Come on, Cagalli. Let's go back to the ship." He said this while lifting her bag, but a something fell out while floating back. "What? What's this?" Dearka picked by what it looks to be a picture. A woman was in a hospital room with a pale blonde baby in her arms. 'This must Cagalli's mother. I can see where she got her looks.' He decided to put the photo away out of respect, when his eyes glanced over to another part. 'Huh? This must be Cagalli's brother. Strange...looks familiar somehow. Even got the same skin color as me- Oh god.'

Cagalli still wondered whether she should return to the ship, when she noticed Dearka constantly double-taking between a photo and her. Wait, a photo? 'Oh god.'

"I...I...uh..." Before he could respond, the princess quickly snatched it away before a response was heard. Only thing is, it still didn't stop the eventual questions. "Cagalli, is...is that really your mother?"

"Um...yes. That is."

"And that baby there...the pale one. That's you, too?"

"Yes, that's right." 'Calm down. Calm down.'

"Then that other baby is...who?"

"That's......no one you have to worry about."

He suddenly grabbed her arm out of confusion. "Please don't lie to me. Who is that in the picture?! I have to know. Is that me? Is that my real mother?!"

She couldn't believe her ears. "What? You know you were adopted?"

He loosened his grip. "Of course. My foster parents were Asian. I think I could've told that even a genetic make-up couldn't change something that major, so I knew something was up."

"I guess if you think about it that way..."

"But Cagalli...tell me the truth. Is that really me in the picture?"

Her mouth gaped open a little, but instead her hand gave him the photo. She gestured him to flip over the picture, and he did.

Cagalli X Dearka

"...So...it is true." Their eyes gazed at each other. "All this time, I had a twin sister."

"I just found out too...before dad died."

"So...my real parents are dead, right?"

She nodded sadly. "I think so. It's just you and me now. How...ironic."

"What?"

"That this war tore our family apart. Mom is gone, dad took out Orb to give the Earth a clean slate, and we tried to kill each other. There's nothing but loneliness for us."

Dearka just sat down, dizzied from all the new information he acquired in the last two minutes. 'I have a real mother that's gone, I witnessed my father's death without mourn, and multiple times I tried to kill my twin sister without any doubt. No wonder she ran away.'

"So, now what?"

"Huh?" He looked over to the crouching girl, who is now known as his sister. "What do you mean? You got any plans?"

"No, not really. I had a crazy idea about becoming a mercenary though." she joked half-heartily. "Maybe with the Buster our profit could go up way high. We could even make this our home since oxygen here would last about forty years with just the two of us."

"Let's do that."

"Okay." That is, until she checked her hearing. "Wait, what?" She couldn't believe what he said, looking at him float high in the room while having an excited look on his face.

"Why not? The war did this to our family, so why not just stay out of it? It's not like the Archangel needs anymore firepower. The Strike can take over the long-range duties! It could work!"

"Dearka, you're crazy! We can't do that. The Earth and PLANT are too powerful for just us two to handle. The only thing we could do is protect far-off sectors."

"And that's where we start our journey. We'll save the common man that were neglected during the war. We'll give them hope! And some free stuff couldn't hurt..."

She rolled her eyes. "Once again, you're crazy. Even if we do that, Astray and Buster couldn't take on more than nine units period!"

"Hah! I expected that from my _little_ sister." he sneered playfully.

"Okay, that's it." Cagalli did the hardest tackle a person in zero gravity can do, crashing both of them to the wall. "_I'm_ the older sibling here, not you."

"Picky, picky are we? Aren't we twins?" he chuckled.

"Yes, but as long as I'm the oldest. Alright? That means I'm also in charge of the Orb Paths, the greatest mercenary group around!"

"Orb Paths? Lame much, _sister?_"

"Hmm...guess I got to get used to that title."

"Guess so. Better cut off my signal first. Be right back."

* * *

"Ma'am, the signal has been cut. Buster is no longer tracked." Ssigh reported.

* * *

Have any question? Ask in a review and I'll answer next chapter if this is good. Tell me, k? okay!


	3. First day on the job

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed because America sucks at dubbing. If I did own it, I would discontinue all funding to...uh...prune factories to make better dubs. Yeah. Also, I have almost no idea about the series except in summaries so don't blame me for mistakes.

And yeah, I babble a lot story wise. Don't get bored...ah, too late.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kira gave a heavy sigh as he stared at the bunk bottom above. It's been three days since the chain of events happened to the crew of the Archangel/Kusanagi. Cagalli went renegade with an Astray, then Dearka tried to follow but his signal was cut, then all of a sudden Athrun decides to visit his father. Things were just not going right for them at all. 'I wonder how she's doing? It's been so long since that launch...I miss her.'

He rolled to his side at the thought. "Why do I miss her, though? She's like a big sister to me in a way but there's always something about her that affects me. Maybe it's because I'm too used to her being around. This might be my resting chance to move on to other things." His eyes closed, concentrating on his own suggestion. A minute later, he stopped. "Who am I kidding? I'm so bored without Cagalli. And Dearka leaving didn't exactly lighten the mood around here."

"You know, talking to yourself isn't a sign of sanity." The mysterious voice threw him in a state of off-balance as he fell down to the floor while trying to see who was in the room. "Hee-hee! You're always like that whenever you think you're alone. Glad some things don't change."

"Oh, hey Miriallia." he greeted lazily without looking.

"Jee, you sure sound chipper about things. What are you doing right now?" She sat on his bed, looking down at the still Gundam pilot. "We haven't seen you since Athrun left, you know. What's the matter? Miss someone dear to you?"

Kira turned his back away from the girl. "I don't miss anyone. Can't I just mope about nothing?" he mumbled.

"Kira...sometimes you have to get over some things in life. I know for a fact it can't be about the war right now." His eyes grew a little wide by her hearing abilities but still kept his silence. "Maybe you should...play a game or something?"

"Play what? We don't exactly have any game systems with us, remember? I don't think Orb thought bringing a simulation system was top priority for them."

She giggled at his rambling. "I mean a real game, not some electronic game. You're head must be too dependant on machines or something, Kira. I was thinking in the lines of Twister."

He looked at her with curiosity. "Twister? What's that, some sort of tornado making activity?" Another giggle was heard, causing him to tilt his head in innocence. "What's so funny?"

She stopped the laughs to see that he really had no idea what the game was. "Okay, just come with me. Me and Ssigh are going to show you what Twister really is about!" Miriallia pulled him by the arm to the other side of the ship, making Kira having doubts about her way of "fun."

-------------------------------------

"Ahhhhh! Run away!"

"This is what I get for listening to you!"

"It's not MY fault! How am I supposed to know they have reinforcements!

"Shut up, and just use your rail gun. Now!"

A second later, three GINN mobile suits were destroyed in a flash. "There, you happy?"

"Forget the celebration. Four more at twelve o'clock!" The red Astray darted towards the enemy group with a beam saber in hand, destroying a unit in the rush. It quickly turned around while disengaging the melee weapon, then wielded the bream rifle behind its back and aimed. A burst of shots narrowly missed the first two, but the third wasn't so lucky.

"Retreat, all units! Get back-up now!" The obvious leader of the group was immediately fried by a barrage of missiles, followed by the survivor being hit by the shotgun energy rifle. The Astray and Buster came together, then landed on the nearby neutral colony.

With a sigh of relief, the Buster pilot took off his helmet and announced "Colony _Magenti_, the airway is clear. The space around you is free of ZAFT and Federation units within a 30 kilometer radius. Is that fine with you?"

An old man's voice rang throughout his communications. "Yes, that's fine work. We are thankful for you assistance, Orb Path pilots. I don't know how to repay you."

"It's no prob. Just some food and a little re-fueling is all we need. Is that proper?"

"Yes, yes that's reasonable. A small price to pay, but not much of a problem to us. We don't really have any use for these supplies anyway, and you kids need lots of food anyway."

"That's very kind, elder. We'll be back in a moment." The voice clattered out as he rested his head against the seat. "What a day."

Suddenly, a screen came up with an image of a very angry girl. "Hey, Dearka. What do you mean _only food and fuel?!_ We need more than that to pay for everything!"

"Cagalli, we're trying to become mercenaries of peace not greedy people. Otherwise, we'd be just like the Federation or ZAFT."

The girl knew she was beat, but her stubbornness wouldn't let that go. "Well, how do you expect we are going to sleep? The heating doesn't work in L-4, and we've traveling around nowhere for three days! Your Gundam may be powerful, but you can't even read a map!"

"Are you STILL blaming me for that one incident? Asteroids aren't marked on the map!"

"But they're big enough to see ahead. We almost got ambushed because of you."

"Well, blame ZAFT for being well blended in space. It's hard to find them, you know."

"Dearka...those were _red_ GINNS, with open communication lines. It's like being ambushed by Giraffes in China! How does that happen to a coordinator?!"

"You know, I bet you're making up for all the years we've been separated right?"

"Yes, that may be right. ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! I'M ANGRY BECAUSE WE ALMOST DIED!"

"Oh. Let's go back to the colony, shall we?"

Bad idea, for Dearka became temporarily deaf while coming to the home of Neutrals.

----------------------------------------

The car ride was uncomfortable for young Athrun, this time around. He abandoned his people, his father, the Justice was stolen by him, Lacus is nowhere to be found, and just recently her father was killed. He had to know if his father was behind all of this. 'I'm surprised they didn't shoot me at the spot when I arrived. Maybe he still is the same man mother saw for the first time...'

He looked somberly at the view of the colony, feeling a little relieved to be back home. 'Home...I haven't used the word in a while, yet somehow it doesn't feel that way. Ever since Cagalli was gone, nothing has been the same. It was just...boring there. Wonder why I feel this way?' His mind continued on the thought until he arrived right before the doors to his father.

'Well, here goes. I'm back...father.'

--------------------------------------------------------

"Kira, that tickles!"

"Sorry. I don't really know how to play this game." The young Yamato was being taught how to play an old Earth game called Twister where, in his opinion, people tested their flexibility on a series of colored dots. On a board with each color on a plate with a spinner, a different dot must be placed with a different body part designated by a second spinner on top. So far, the board has directed him to be bridging over a crouched Miriallia.

"Stop that! That really tickles!" Miriallia, with her only free hand, brushed away his hair that fell on her face. He was trying his best not to fall, but not even the most flexible person could hold out his position for long.

"Miriallia, move-" Too late, as he fell down on top of the girl, causing a domino effect on Kazu and Ssigh too. The boys groaned at the mistake, shaking their heads at the result of their pain.

"Man, you really suck at this Kira. Here's a hint: re-position your body before going on the next circle so you won't feel the pain as much. That's how I do it anyway," Kazu told.

"Uh, Kazu? I don't think he's listening." That was a bit obvious by both fallen kids with furious blushes on their faces. "I think we should leave now." Before any complaint or notice, he pulled Kazu' ear to get away from the room. That just left Kira and Mirialla...alone.

"So, Kira. I didn't know you felt that way about me. I thought Fllay was your girlfriend." The boy's eyes suddenly turned dark at the name. He got up coolly without a word and sat on a bed. "Kira?" 'Did I hurt his feelings?' "Kira, what's wrong?"

He looked up, then down again. "Nothing. It's...nothing. Really." Most would believe it was something trivial compared to the war, but as his long time friend she knew better. "Kira, tell me what's the matter? You don't seem half as stimulated since Athrun left."

A deep sigh was done before talking. "Mil, have you ever missed someone so dear to you that it rips you apart? Wait! I'm sorry!" He said quickly, realizing the death of Tolle still lingered in her. What was worse that the one who destroyed him was the same one that left the ship a while ago. "Mil, I'm sorry for bringing that up!"

"It's okay." she reassured with real sincerity. "I know you didn't mean it. And besides, Tolle would get mad at me for not moving on. He was only happy when I was, so moping around just for him wouldn't be his way. He's just like that, not caring for himself instead for others."

"Miriallia..."

Her eyes trembled at the memories. "But you know, if he was alive, I bet he would get a _little_ angry now."

"What do you mean?"

The light brown hair girl got up and away from Kira to leave his room. Before exiting, she simply said "I think I'm cheating on him."

-----------------------------------------------------

Welcome to the Eternal, Mr. Athrun Zala."

The boy's eyes would've popped from seeing the man in front of him, but a limp arm quickly fixed that. "I don't believe this, but then again what's not to believe? Here you are, the former Desert Tiger, alive and...well, alive."

Andrew didn't take offense as shown by his one eye stared down at his cup. His non-existent arm was Athrun's main attention, or was if it weren't for his bullet wound. "Ah!"

"We should get you fixed up for that. Hey, one of you guys get Zala here to the sick bay." No sooner, a young man escorted him down the stolen ZAFT ship that was designed to carry the Justice and Freedom which they had taken before. 'Too much has happened to question anyone now. My father is no longer sane, and he even shot me. How can I live now?'

"Mr. Zala, we're here." The young man led him to the bay and left, followed by a nurse that started checking up on his wound. Carefully, she got a patch with some medicine on it to relieve it of pain and germs. "Thank you, miss."

"You don't have to thank me. If it weren't for Lacus Clyne, you would probably be gone."

"Lacus?" He was a little dizzy from the name. 'She's still alive? So the rumor of the Clyne faction wasn't just a joke. There really is a rebel forced under the Clyne family. Still...I can't imagine even alive now, let alone commanding a stolen top-class ship. This war just keeps giving us surprises about people.'

Speak of the devil, the said-girl floated in. "Hello, Athrun. I hope you had little trouble getting here? I was very shocked that you even came here, but to come out alive proves something."

"Proves what?" He looked in wonderment as the girl with a pony-tailed style and mini-skirt dress sat next to him. "How does him trying to lock me up prove anything?"

"It proves that he still sees you as a son. If he really disowned you, wouldn't you be dead by now instead of getting guards? He had the weapon, yet his finger did not pull. That would prove you are still his son in his eyes, and humanity still lingers within."

"Yes, but it's nothing more _than_ a linger. I think as each person is killed more in this war, bit by bit it will disappear completely. Maybe that was just a fluke that I'm still alive."

"Now, now. If there were such things as flukes, how would we be as advanced as today? Many things over the course of human history has terrible wars and such, but also great discoveries have given us a chance to live. You are alive because it is destiny, because you are the light to everyone around."

'The light?' This puzzled the boy. 'How can a light be so dark, with my hands stained of blood? I have killed more than saved, yet she still calls me that. Maybe I am alive to repent for my past, or to stop this war. Either would be enough for anyone else, but I've done too much to be clean. I am the darkest light...' "Ow!"

"All done, Mr. Zala." The nurse said with a final wrap. He appreciated the sling since it lessened the pain, so both young adults went back to the bridge. "Lacus, let's talk about what has happened so far..."

--------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for the meal. Let's eat!" Cagalli greedily ate the food in front of her with rapid precision, almost as if the rice was disappearing into thin air. The same elder man smiled at her appetite, but Dearka was just plain disgusted.

"Ew! Cagalli, you're a human being and a girl for heaven's sake! Show _some_ manners at their house." He shook his head at the sight before taking in some fish.

"Now, now. You youngsters need to get lots of nutrition if you want to protect people. I would think piloting a mobile suit would be very tiring." His hand brushed the mustache very smoothly at the thought. "Very hard indeed."

The girl gave a victorious glare before taking seconds. "I told you, Dearka. Pacing yourself in food is wasteful in a an era where it could be your last. And I haven't had good food in a while, thanks to you."

"Is it my fault the rations were so small? You girls always think of yourselves."

"That's because it WAS for myself, Dearka. How was I supposed to know you were following me?" Another series of gulping before continuing. "All we have to do is find a nice colony, protect it with our lives, and we could do this until the end of the war. Isn't that the plan?"

The old man was intrigued. "So, I take it you are brother and sister? Twins, perhaps?"

"Yes, sir. Cagalli here is my sister, but we just found that out about three days ago. We decided to abandon the war to fend for ourselves."

"Oh? Was the group that you left corrupted?"

"Well, not really. They were actually trying to fight against both ZAFT and the Federation."

"What? Both powerful sides against a single rebel force? It can't be done, can it?"

Cagalli gave a reassuring look. "Don't worry, elder. They have two top-class battle ships as well as a series of custom mobile suits that can wipe out a battalion without a sweat. They don't need us."

"But still, wouldn't your skills be very helpful?"

They both shrugged. "We just want to decided for ourselves." Dearka answered. "And- Cagalli, I want that fish!"

"Too bad!"

"No! Give it!" Two pairs of chopsticks struggled in mid-air to get the last piece of fish fillet.

"Now!"

"Never!

"Grrrr! Give it here!"

More aggregation was felt and done, before the meat fell off both of theirs to flip away above them.

"MINE!"

---------------------------------------------

"Kira, you ready?" Mirialla asked on the comm. link.

"Ready. Freedom Gundam, Launch!"

The magnificent wings of the mobile suit opened while powering its thrusters to the designated target. Apparently, a distress signal was done by an unknown ship signal in the coordinates that Kira was going to. Due to safety precautions, only the Freedom Gundam would be needed in case the other Federation mobile suits come.

"Good luck, Kira." Ssigh sighed.

--------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Bartfeld, please do not fire at the cockpits." Lacus asked the former war commander, keeping her cool in the present situation. Athrun was amazed that this ship lasted this long without any mobile suit support, proving that this was definitely made for the Justice and Freedom.

"It's going to be hard. I don't really know if we can even fire at them at all."

"Just please, at least try."

He groaned a little before giving the order to fire. The boy knew she wanted as few lost lives in any battle, but people do have to die in a war. He just wasn't sure how long until the ship falls to the constant barrage. The warning earlier by her was greatly ignored, and so this men once admiring the girl, try to kill her.

"Lacus, we're getting readings on type-D missiles. Fortress types! We're going down!"

She held firm at the information, not moving an inch of terror. "It's alright, Mr. Bartfeld. Maybe we will come out of this alive..."

A barrage of laser was shown before them. Three of the missiles were shot down, and the mobile suits' heads were blown off by a wave of energy. "It can't be...only one machine can do that."

The pink-haired girl agreed. "Yes. It must be Kira Yamato."

"Yamato, eh?" Andrew said with a smile. "Wouldn't he be surprised to see me."

A clatter was heard before a visual of the pilot was seen. "This is Kira Yamato of the Archangel battleship. Are you being hunted by ZAFT?"

"Kira! It's nice to see you again."

"Athrun? What are you doing here?"

"Long story. As you can see, Miss Lacus has gracefully saved my life as I hope you will do the same for us. Oh, and Andrew says hi."

"Andrew...you mean Andrew Bartfeld?!" His eyes under the glare of the helmet turned wide as saucers. "He's alive? How?"

"Later. Can you save us now?"

-----------------------------------------------

The sleepless night, projected by the colony's cycle. Cagalli struggles to block out the cricket's noise outside with pillow upon pillow on her head. Meanwhile, Dearka was fast asleep on the elder's couch with a old TV set running on some news program.

"And in other events, a top battleship called the Eternal was stolen by the Clyne faction led by former song princess Lacus Clyne. Only hours before, they have joined the former Earth Federation Archangel battleship and the late Orb's Kusanagi. This is Marioka Tagashi with the Neutral News Network reporting good night.

---------------------------------------------------

Thanks a lot for reading. As before, ask a question and you will......get a flamethrower? No, wait that's the prize. Cookie is for reviews. 


	4. More meeting, Janken!

Disclaimer: Stupid animemanga.de...won't let me download Gundam Seed opening...

Oh, hi there. Yeah, I don't know jack about Gundam Seed now that I think about it. I don't own what I don't know. And Gundam......yeah, I don't know anymore. More dialogue than usual because I hate doing 'said, exclaimed...'

-----------------------------------------------

Kira was shocked and glad, a rush of emotions that confused the young pilot greatly. First, his best friend Athrun is alive and well from the seemingly hopeless trip to ZAFT. Second, Lacus Clyne was safe from the dangers and risk of death as also strong willed like in his memories. Then...there was Andrew.

"Well, hello again Kira. I hope our meeting their wasn't too disappointing."

"Andrew Bartfeld...you're alive..."

He was quite amused at the look Yamato was giving him, but decided to speak before his eyeballs would pop out. "Ahem. Sorry if I scared you earlier on Earth. I...didn't mean to be alive. In fact, I highly believe fate wanted us to meet again so the world can be restored."

The boy's fingers grasped and ungrasped at each word said by a man he respected, and apparently killed brutally. "Andrew...did she-"

Bartfeld shook his head. "No, she didn't. She was meant to go away from me, so I wouldn't be distracted I guess."

"Distracted...from your revenge?"

"What?" He gave a questioning look before laughing and patting his shoulder. "Ah, kid you always interest every time I see you. No, I don't want revenge. Just to help you, because of Miss Lacus over there took care of me."

"Lacus?" He leaned over to see the same singer that was nothing more than a prisoner of war so long ago, sitting calmly on one of the most advanced ship's captain seat conversing with another soldier. "She...saved you, too?"

"Too? Then I really think she's an angel of saving, huh? Oh, by the way...where's that other girl that saw me? You know, the one with golden hair and complained about my yogurt?"

"Yogurt?"

000000000000000000000

"Yogurt!"

"Chili!"

"Yogurt!"

"Chili!"

The fighting eventually resulted in both containers of toppings on Kira's food, combining Yogurt and Chili in one place...ewww.

0000000000000000000000

Realization hit him. "Oh, you mean Cagalli. The thing is-"

Athrun floated right in between. "-The thing is, she's been missing for three days. She left in an Astray mobile suit, which we have no idea why. Dearka was sent to follow her, but his signal was cut shortly after. As of now, we've been two mobile suits short including a GUNDAM."

"GUNDAM? That's what you call those high-tech mobile suits, right? That's appropriate since they're anything but mere mass-produced units anymore. Even now, the Helopolis GUNDAMS still pose a considerable threat.

Kira nodded in agreement. "Yes, but now the Federation has made their own Gundam. We really have a lot of trouble just facing those three, let alone fighting the entire army. It seems hopeless..."

The three males went silent about the notion of fighting both enough GUNDAMS to make a battalion, and the fact about destroying their own people while they're at it. Suddenly, the captain rose from her seat to address some problems. "Oh Mr. Bartfeld, may you help us with some of the newer models of rail cannon operation? We seem to have some trouble with the calibration that only you would know of."

"Sure." He waved his hand before going away. "We'll talk later, kid. Now, Miss Lacus..."

----------------------------------------------------

"Rock, paper, scissors shoot!"

"Ha-ha! You lost! Now spill it."

Somewhere in deep space, the two siblings were on a journey back to L-4 for another rest in their 'home.' Currently the mobile suits were on auto-pilot, and were left with much free time. Rest wasn't on their minds, so Cagalli decided a little something with the old hand games. Right now, Dearka was groaning from another loss.

"Spill now, or else I'll reveal all the information I have so far."

"Grrr!" 'This game is impossible! The longer you play this game, the more blackmail material you're giving. Stupid rules, that darn sis of mine.' "Fine! I think Kazu is a wheezy guy, especially the fact his name sounds like kazoo."

The girl cracked up from the information. "Oh, that was a good one." She wiped away a laughing tear before continuing. "Alright, here we go again."

It started, and this time she was the loser. "Hey, you cheated!"

"I could say the same thing about you. Now it's time for you to spill your guts."

"Alright then. What's the name?"

Dearka thought for a minute. Although they knew a lot of people, it was still a long trip and the names dwindled down. "I say...Kira!"

Gulp. "What about him?"

'Bulls-eye.' "What do you think about him......feeling-wise?"

Another gulp, this time it could be heard even without the view screen. "Um...he's a great pilot and..."

"_And?_"

"And he's very loyal to his friends..."

"_And...?_"

'What else does he want?' "And......he's not too bad looking." she tried to mumble, but his hearing was enhanced, maybe done to specifically be used in this one moment.

"Did I hear you think Kira is hot? What about my dear friend Athrun?"

'Athrun's cute, but something about Kira just puts me at ease. I don't really care about what I look like or what I wear unless he was around. Heck, I didn't even care that Athrun saw me in my underwear but I do if Kira even sees me even a little bit of skin..........what's wrong with me?!'

"Uh, Cagalli? Hello?"

"Huh?" She snapped back before he got really suspicious. "Uh...uh...look, we're home!" And quickly, the screens blipped out.

---------------------------------------------

"This is Kira Yamato. Launch, Freedom GUNDAM!"

The mobile suit blazed out of the Eternal for the first time with its beaming wings in tact, his engines burning stardust as it heads out towards the new Archangel ship Dominion.

"Athrun Zala. Justice GUNDAM, launch!"

The melee red baron spiraled away from the docks of the rosy ship, now flew away on the jet backpack system attached. It was going to be a hard thing to counter against the three Federation mobile suits.

"Mwu, Striker GUNDAM with blast mode go!"

Out from the Archangel's ports, the lone suit flows away, leaving behind the defending Astrays alone. He unsheathes the large energy cannon and fires a sniper shot at the ship. It quickly side-jets while releasing Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden.

"This is bad. Athrun, we're going to distract them by going head on. Mwu can take out anyone that we missed." Kira ordered.

"That might work. Let's go, then."

---------------------------------------------

"We have to destroy the werewolf, or else!"

"Yes, the werewolf. The horror! The horror!"

"Damn it Dearka, turn off that movie!"

The tan coordinator did as told, though a bit disappointed that he couldn't finish. "It was just getting good. They were going to kill the werewolf and find his identity!"

"It's always the butler. Now shut up and look on your screen."

He pressed a few button to open up a radar program. On it were four huge blinking lights, followed by smaller lights and scattering bits. "What the heck? A battle?"

"Of course. Now, move it! Our cash is in there!"

"What?! Cagalli, I thought I told you not to put our money in L-4! Someone could steal it or something. This is what I get for letting you keep the money."

"And if I didn't, we would be up to the neck in horror film disk!"

"But the vampire mysteries are cool......" he mumbled.

"It's ALWAYS the butler! Damn, Earth was stupid when they made these. 'Oh look, the butler was the vampire. The butler was the werewolf. Oh, the butler was also the stupid transsexual maid butcher named Jason!"

"Now that last one was actually a guy named Michael-"

"Just get into manual, Dearka."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kira, behind you!" Athrun warned.

The Freedom barely dodged the sneaky hammer, then used one of its linear cannons to destroy the thing. It veered off enough to be missed, and then still head towards him. Kira jets up, only to be met by the bending heavy lasers of Calamity. And it was all a trap. The Dominion's fortress missiles were straight on to him, with no way out. It was hopeless.

"Fire!"

In an instant, the entire barrage was gone in a flash. Nothing more than rocket dust which was before a destructive power that could've killed him. "What was that?"

Behind a large asteroid were two big objects, one yellow and red. Kira's mind went blank at the spectacle. 'It can't be......Cagalli?"

"Hey, we leave you guys for one moment and suddenly you guys are losing?" she boasted with pride.

"Cagalli, Dearka? Is that really you?" Athrun called out in surprise, but was quickly quelled by some melee fighting with Forbidden. "Glad you guys are back, but can we get this over with quickly? We need someone to cut off the wire that's on the Kusanagi. Can you do that, Cagalli?"

She nodded on the screen. "Of course. Now just give me a minute and-whoah!" Before she could fly off, a line of energy cut off her path. The head turned to the origin, only to see silver and blue. "Oh no, not these guys again."

Dearka didn't have a clue, so with curiosity he flew over to the area with rail guns in hand. "Wonder what's up? Mercenaries or something?"

When he got closer, however......it was the Duel GUNDAM. "No- Yzak?!"

The scarred boy was shocked as well, looking at his thought-to-be-dead friend looking at him on the screen. "Dearka, you're alive? How?"

"I can't believe you're alive, too! I thought we lost you on Earth, man!"

"Shut up! You're the idiot that got captured by the Earth Forces."

"At least there were pretty girls." he tried to impress. 'Crazy homicidal girls, but still the same.'

"Whatever. So what are you doing here out in space?" He didn't get an answer, by the looks of something bright heading towards them. "What-"

"Yzak! Look out!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeesh, sorry for the cliffie but that's where the episode ends. Now why didn't Kira go berserk? Well, he wasn't as into it as fear was more of a factor since only Mwu was defending all three ships. That required different maneuvers, etc. As always, question shall be answered...I think. Can't remember if I did answer any questions before. Oh well.


	5. A new path

Disclaimer: Sorry about last chapter. Forgot about the flamethrowers. (Opens box marked flamethrowers) What the? A catapult...oh, hah hah. It throws 'flames.' That's funny. Stupid ACME corps! (Steps on with Gundam)

Now, originally this was how I wanted to end this fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Yzak! No!"

The brilliant green light strikes the Duel Gundam straight into the cockpit, giving the entire frame a flaming meteor look. It plummets through the battlefield, destroying the Federation Gundams along the way. In the end, smacks right into the bridge of the Dominion and blows it up into a 1000 pieces. Somehow, Fllay was also in there instead of Natarle as the captain. So everyone's happy! Fllay is dead, and the Blue Cosmos is gone! Plus, the ship was teleported crashing into Genesis also destroying it. The world is safe! The end!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Now before you guys flame me (maybe I should've kept the 'flame' thrower), I changed my mind. Let's do the other version.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Yzak, no!" The green energy aimed straight at the Duel Gundam was heading faster than sight could see. In an instant, Dearka tackles him out of his way, narrowing the blast both altogether. With a reflexive move, the Buster fires its Rail Cannon at the attacker only to be deflected off Forbidden Gundam's shields.

"Damn it! That things impossible to destroy! How is anyone even supposed to stop that thing?" Dearka shouted after the dramatic event taken place. "It's got close combat capabilities, heavy shields, and superior long-range weaponry. Our outdated mobile suits have no chance against that, Yzak."

The gray-haired boy wasn't amused. "So what? They're still Naturals, no matter how good the suit is. It all matters on whose the better pilot, and that's me!" He escapes from Buster's grip and charges right in the middle of the battlefield. 'I hate that Kira guy, but I loathe Federation losers that think he can kill me easily!' With quick movement, he releases a missile barrage along with an Assault cannon attack.

Raider transforms to dodge the shards, Calamity shoots them down, and Forbidden simply takes it all in. Annoyed at the Coordinator's efforts, the three Fed boys try and shoot Yzak down. A passing asteroid was his saving grace while retreating behind. His breath was panting hard, trying to think up a strategy against such foes.

Suddenly, he got a plan. "Dearka, if you ever think of me as a friend, listen to me now! Do exactly as I say and we might come out of this alive."

"Yzak?" The male blond was quite curious. "You sure about this? How can you trust me after all this time? I could be working for the Archangel for all you know."

"I don't care! You know all my moves, therefore have the best synchronization time with me. Now shut up and fire a barrage with your left cannon!"

Did as told, Dearka separates the Rail Gun and showered the space with golden beams of light. The Duel Gundam hides within the barrage, heading for the Federation forces. Raider automatically jetted away while Forbidden charged straight in. Using his Scythe, it strikes Duel's beam rifle causing it to let go and shield itself from the explosive. Another blow would've been done, but a flying beam saber collides with Forbidden.

"What the hell was that?" The Fed pilot looks up to see a red mobile suit gunning down on him. He backs away to regroup and fires a bending beam energy straight at Cagalli. In a second, Dearka twists away the blast with his own cannon and concentrates the shotgun cannon at the three.

"No one hurts my sister!"

'Sister? Dearka's sister?' The sudden outburst unbalanced his thoughts for a while, when the radar warned of Raider's sneak attack behind. Using the Assault cannon's recoil, the Duel somersaults around behind the dark mobile suit and tries to stab it with his Beam Saber. Raider transforms again into suit-mode and blocks with his hammer.

"Damn you! I talk to Dearka later about that. Today, you're finished!" He fires another batch of missiles to distract him, then tries a upper slash upon the Gundam. He jets below and behind, kicking him in the process.

"You won't defeat me, Coordinator! I am Crot, and don't you forget that. I'll never lose to a Coordinator. Ever!"

"Then how about a Natural?" Right below, Cagalli slashes off his connection to the hammer and round-house kicks him far away. Angered, Crot transforms to retrieve his weaponry and manually spins around the hammer like a mace in flight mode.

"Die!"

"Cagalli, no!"

Dearka, in a last ditch effort, pushes away the Astray and takes the full blow of the attack. The Buster was battered in deep dents and his cannons all but destroyed. Raider goes past him in the momentum and u-turns around for the finishing blow.

"Dearka...Why did you do that?" Yzak couldn't understand why he would save a Natural, let alone even be her ally. She was that brat back at Orb that embarrassed him on desert Earth. "Why did you put yourself in danger like that?"

The image of the blonde Coordinator was one of him slightly bleeding at head. He coughed hard, but all he did was mouth out the words.

_She's my family._

"Die, Coordinator!"

Yzak, enraged that his best friend was almost killed by that guy, suddenly felt almost nothing. His mind was calmed, yet his vision was dark. A light ping sound rang in his ear. He saw a small flower bud dropping into a puddle of water, bursting upon contact. Yzak felt powerful now, confident and strong. His skills felt invincible, and yet passable to be human. He saw his 'SEED.' A berserker.

"Yaaaah!" With perfect persicion, every missile he fired surrounded Raider but not hitting him. Cornered, Crot tried escaping but a strong punch to the feet knocked the jet circuits offline for now. An emergency call was sent out but reports of the straining battle against the Freedom and Justice left him alone. Apparently, those two have also gone into the symptom of 'SEED.'

"What did you say about a Coordinator never beating you, punk?! How about this?" He takes away the hammer and uses a round-bout movement to sent it back to the owner. Knocked around enough to get everything online, Crot transforms into flight and flew straight into the cockpit of Duel. Yzak caught him with ease, and fired his Assault cannon into the right side of the Gundam, paralyzing it along with an unconscious pilot. He jets away from the wreckage.

"Yzak, come in. This is Commander Raw. Fall back now. We have lost precious time fighting in this battle royale. Retreat for now...that is a direct order."

'An order?' His eyes seemed calm again, and for once retreat didn't sound so bad. For some reason, he felt complete enough that fighting Kira wasn't such a hassle. He knew his skills have increased somehow, satisfying to teach a Natural about piloting. "Yes, sir. Falling back." He takes one last look at the busted up tan Gundam with a wave. 'Until next time, Dearka.'

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain, it seems the Dominion is retreating. Also, ZAFT forces are also falling back. It looks like we survived." Mwu reported in on the big screen. "Should we...retrieve the Buster and the princess now?"

"Yes, that would be good. Have Kira and Athrun help, too."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Cagalli!" Kira shouted on the screen. "You're alive! And Dearka too!"

Her face showed immense relieve and happiness at the sight of the boy, as her suit was badly damaged during the fight. Upon closer speculation by Athrun, he also noticed the Raider Gundam in the same condition as the Buster. 'What the? Did they do this? I can't believe it's in such good shape.' "Hey, captain? Do you read me? We got the Raider Gundam pretty beaten up, but I think we can take it in. Should we?"

"Why not? I'd doubt the pilot is conscious right now, so hurry up before he wakes up."

"Roger. Kira, you take in those two to the Archangel. I'm taking this guy to the Eternal."

Justice, with little trouble, lifts Crot's suit back to Lacus's ship. With given permission, it was let down gently on the hanger floor, then the cockpit door was opened to quickly check the status of the pilot. Most of the soldiers branded out handcuffs, but a sweet voice clearly objected.

"No, please. Just have the medic take him to the sick bay. Care for him in case of major head damage and concussions, please."

"But lady Clyne-"

Andrew interrupted. "You heard the captain. Take care of that boy now!"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone, I want to say sorry for all the trouble I caused."

In front of the Archangel bridge, Dearka and Cagalli formally apologize for their actions. It was their idea to reveal their secret, and now was the perfect time. "You see, back at Orb my father told me a secret that really changed my perspective. With that information, I just snapped about the war and decided to leave. Dearka followed as you know, and now here we are again."

Athrun questioned, "but what was that info that Uzamaki told you? Surely it wasn't because of any new weaponry, was it?"

She shook her head. "No, no. What he told me was that Dearka here...is my brother."

---------------------------------------------------------

The boy named Crot opened his eyes, slowly due to the sudden brightness. "Where am I? It can't be Heaven, is it?" he mumbled.

"No, but can life be considered Heaven sometimes? That's what I think."

He quickly rose up from a white bed, only to feel an immense headache. "Arg! Damn, what the hell?!"

"You shouldn't move your head so quickly. That might make it worse."

"Huh?" He glanced at the speaker, seeing a girl with light red hair and a golden pin on her hair. Her uniform was a placid white skirt along with captain pipes on the collar. "Hell?! A ZAFT! I got captured by ZAFT!"

"Wait, hold on!" Lacus tried to calm down the floating boy, who was now silenced with nothing but groaning and aching. "Please, I assure you we are not ZAFT."

"Liar! You're Coordinators, and Coordinators are ZAFT! You guys are supposed to die, and keep off our Earth. Why don't you die?!" He shouted despite the pain it felt. "Leave us alone! Why am I still alive?"

"Because we didn't want to cause any unnecessary deaths. You were not threatening our lives when we took you in. Even though you attacked us, you didn't really kill anyone. That's why I feel no burden. Of course, I would still hold nothing against you even if you did kill."

"Shut up! You're making up nothing but crazy lies! I won't believe a word you say! All you Coordinators are the same. That's why all of you should di-ah......" he rolled his eyes back before slipping into unconsciousness once again. Amazing how this red-head boy looks so peaceful, yet has a disturbed soul.

With a soft touch, Lacus drops him down to the bed and covers him with the blanket and a cool pack. "How horrible, that human minds have become nothing more than pen-written reports that cannot be erased so easily. A mind that won't accept anything else other than ink will not adapt to peace. Maybe something that will white it out will save the effort to start over." A gentle stroke across his hair gave her a small smile. "Please sleep tight. I hope you will feel well the next time..."

---------------------------------------------

That's right. Crot is alive and captured! Is that original or what? Hahahahhaahh! (Flames come in) Here's the flame-thrower! Take that! (Water balloons) What the- ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Review, and thanks!


	6. New plot: finally!

Authors notes: First, no Kiba but I'm sorry. I ran out of flamethrowers after the flood attack last chapter. We do have grenade launchers now and-no! You don't release the ammo yet-oh...too late. Good help is hard these days.

Disclaimer: I will step on you with my Gundam if I have to remind you again for all eternity.

----------------------------------------

"You're kidding me. Dearka is your brother?!" Ssigh exclaimed at the revealed secret.

"So that's why you hijacked an Astray, almost killed yourself on many occasions, and disconnected with the Archangel for over a week?"

Cagalli took in a deep breath. She had been through too much already and wasn't about to

be bad-mouthed by a lowly information opertist. "First of all, it's not hijack if it's Orb

material. Second, you wouldn't know the risk of death by staying in here all the time.

Third, Dearka and I wanted to be alone for a while to get used to being brother and

sister!"

"She got you there..." said Mwu with a smirk. He then turned at the young princess and

asked, "So what are you going to do know? I'd doubt you were here so you could meet

us. Maybe you guys left something here after a job?"

Her brother stepped in for this. "Yes. It was our wallet that was there and _someone_ forgot

it back at the colony." He eyes Cagalli.

"Says you. I know if you had the money, you will buy a stupid horror film and watch it on

the Buster."

"For the last time, it's not always the butler! Sometimes the maid is responsible, too!"

"Fine! It's always a service person that murders. Let's say the fuel man massacres a

village in a ridiculous vampire suit!"

"They would never!"

"Yes, they would!"

"Never!"

"Would!"

"Never!"

"Would!"

"Never!"

"Would-"

"Shut up already!" A view screen suddenly appeared before them, showing Andrew quite

annoyed at the two siblings. "Jeez, just like real brothers and sisters. You guys give me a

pain, especially you girl." He pretends to finger his ear to try and hear again. "Now, I

personally don't care if you guys quit or not for us but at least be quiet about it."

"What?!" Cagalli was shocked at seeing his face. "You're-you're supposed to be gone,

aren't you?"

"Save it." He put his hand before the screen. "I already had this conversation with Kira

alright? Yes, I'm miraculously alive and no, my partner didn't make it. If you got any

more questions I'm at the Eternal."

"The what?" Dearka asks.

"It's the third new ship in our faction." Mwu began. "Brand new with Clyne's trademark

pink, although I don't know if that was intentional or not. It was originally meant to be

the hanger carrier of the Justice/Freedom Gundams, but as you know they were taken. Of

course, it was a great escape plan for Athrun to get away from ZAFT."

"ZAFT?" She turned towards the boy on the railing. "You were on ZAFT?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It was real close, but Kira came just in time to rescue us from being

destroyed. I guess that makes us even then, huh?"

"Yeah, that's right. You saved me on Orb, and now I save you in space. No, wait...you

still owe me for trying to blow me up. I want dinner now." Kira joked.

"Hey, give me a break! I got a sling for an arm here. Better ask Cagalli, or better yet

Miriallia." Athrun said before quickly ducking punch from the mentioned girl.

"You jerk! What do you mean 'better yet?' Are you saying I stink at cooking?"

"Remember that island back on earth? We had rations and you somehow burned them.

Who burns crackers, let alone an entire package of it?!"

"See, that's why I complain about ZAFT stuff. They require perfect precision and skill to even try and use it. I'm surprised you had the crackers at all, being handled by all those people."

"You're not even supposed to cook the crackers! Who puts them over a fire for 3 hours?"

"And who tries to shoot an innocent girl with nothing but bare clothes?!"

"Who throws a loaded gun?!"

"You saw my sister in her underwear?!" Dearka was steaming at the thought. "Come here, Athrun! The brother wants to talk to you now!" he warned before flying off towards his direction.

"Dearka, wait!" he tried to stop after realizing what was said. "It was an accident! I didn't really mean to look at her. I mean, we had to share a blanket one night but- Dearka, put that gun away now. Please, put that gun away-no!"

"You're dead now!"

-------------------------------------------

"...ow. My head hurts..." Crot had woken up from his long slumber, rubbing his eyes while adjusting to the light. "Where am I?"

"Calm down before you panic." a voice told behind him.

"Wha? Who's there- you!" He was face to face with the rumored Andrew Bartfeld, former leader of the troublesome Desert Tigers not too long ago. "You're supposed to be dead! The reports said you were killed in battle by that traitorous ship on Earth!"

Andrew simply shrugged. "Well, now I'm alive or you're hallucinating. And besides, the enemy of my former enemy is my maybe-friend after fighting him as an enemy...or something like that Crot."

"...! How do you know my name?" The boy floated slightly away to the wall, even more suspicious that this Tiger knew his name. "I was never a pilot before now, and our information was top-secret. Your spies are hard to spot, then."

"Eh? What are you talking about? Miss Lacus told me about you the last time you woke up. And your info isn't exactly top-secret. You guys need to jam your communications more. 'I am Crot!' Sheesh, why don't you tell us about your Gundam while your at it."

He still eyed the one-armed man cautiously, but was intrigued by the mention of the girl. "Lacus? As in that ZAFT girl that tried to tell me I was okay here? That...liar?"

"Hey!" Andrew yelled out. "You're lucky this room is sound-proofed, or her guards might just smack you one for disrespecting her. Either that, or I'll make you look like me."

"Pfft. Is she a princess of ZAFT? How pathetic the ZAFT must be to let royalty, let alone a woman to take control of an entire ship." he confidently said.

"And the Dominion isn't?" he eyed.

'Damn. Forgot about her'. Trying not to lose control of this argument, he simply responded "She's only there so we'd be recognized as a faction. Apparently we need a high-ranking female in the ship and we decided the Captain position was the least area to screw up."

Andrew slapped his forehead. "Oh, god. Now I know your problem! You don't really hate Coordinators...you hate _women!"_

"WHAT?!" Crot was outraged at this comment. "How can you say that to an elite natural like me? All the females fawn over me wherever I go, with thick and thin though I prefer the thin a thousand fold over thick."

"And did I mention I was kidding about the sound-proofing room thing?" A second after that, they could've sworn hearing intensive giggling about the stupid pervert and his dreams. "And most of the crew are young women themselves?"

"Grrr!" he sat down in anger, arms crossed in frustration. "Damn Coordinators...and damn women." he mumbled out.

-----------------------------------------

"Ow! That hurts, Cagalli." Kira complained as the bandage was being wrapped, albeit tighter since the mention of pain. "Hey! You're doing that on purpose now."

"You stop whining, and I'll help you more gently. Honestly, this is what you get for hiding Athrun's gun."

"Well, I knew Dearka's gun was empty but he didn't know so I had to hide it. Someone should schedule these 'gravity on-line' tests. Who turns on gravity at level 5 peace time?"

"Who hides a gun in a gun holster? If Athrun wasn't on dear life, he would've checked again it was there all along. And...done!" she gloated in excitement of her first bandage wrap, although Kira doesn't know about it." See, that wasn't so bad."

"I guess so." His hands felt the layers upon his head and was satisfied with the result. "At least this will get me off any practice drills for a while. Thanks, Cagalli."

"No problem. And, uh Kira?" she suddenly said without thinking the words. As she did, her mouth quickly gaped back in. "Never mind."

Unfortunately for her, the boy heard her. "Cagalli, you wanted to say something?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all. Well, see you tomorrow then." She began her quick escape out of the medical room. However, a hand grabbed hers tightly before such a thing could be done. "Uh, Kira? Can you let go-" She turned around to see a very near Kira staring down her orbs. 'His hand is so warm...I can't get over how his hair parts with his eyes like that...almost entrancing like a hypnotic glow- Oh my god, Cagalli! Stop thinking those thoughts!'

"Um, Kira? Can you let go? People might think that we're doing something suspicious here or other things." she nervously said.

"Why didn't you tell me about earlier?"

"Huh?!" Cagalli was wide-eyed at the statement. "What do you mean?"

He went closer, squeezing her hand more but gently. "I know what you feel...since Dearka told me."  
  
"Wha-what are you talking about?" 'Damn that brother of mine!' she mentally cursed.

"I know that you love......"

Gulp!

"...Athrun."

-----------------------

"What?! What do you mean, 'apples are good for you?!' No food that requires you to eat its skin is good for you!" Crot argued with Andrew, still in the sick bay waiting for Lacus.

"And you call yourself a Natural? Apples are the best! Any food you can eat right away from its source has got to be the best, if not the most useful, eatable in the entire galaxy!"

"Apples are bad! Try some pears, old man."

"Hey, _kid_, eat your vegetables."

"Eat your prunes first!"

"How about some cereal?"

"What's wrong with cereal?!"

Just then, Lacus came in at a busy time with Crot and Andrew shooting fire in their eyes. "Did I...interrupt something important here?" The Natural simply turned away at the sight of the girl.

"Hmph! I don't need to answer to a woman!" he gruffed out.

"My! Are all men on earth like this?" Lacus exclaimed with true naivety in her voice.

Bartfeld shook his head. "Nah, just this gay guy." he pointed out."

"I am not gay!" he turned to CLEARY disagree. "Who said I was gay?!"

"You." He started counting off with his fingers. "You don't like women, you don't respect them, you think they're things, you most likely think they're competition and you don't even blush at her entrance." This _did_ make Lacus blush at the comment.

"And why would I blush because of her? Look at this!" Unconsciously, he got up and held her arms up. "Dainty arms..." He reached and strayed her hair. "A fine mess this is..." Then he tucked for the outfit. "What is this? A cape? And the mini-skirt isn't so mini." His hands made her face slightly fish-faced. "These lips are not red enough. Need lipstick! And even though she's got decent natural skin she- OH MY GOD! I AM GAY!"

In a flash, Crot went to the next room and used his abilities to lock the room. "GOD!"

---------------------------

"Athrun?! You think I like...Athrun?" Cagalli was confused by the statement. 'Why does he think I like Athrun? Who I really like is...no, no, no! You like nobody, Cagalli! Get a hold of yourself!" She tried to let go, but couldn't resist the touch of him.

"Cagalli...you don't have to lie to yourself. Tell him how you feel. It'll make you feel better if you do."

"Kira...I...that is to say, who I really like is-"

Ssigh interrupted with an announcement. "Attention all crew! We are in a level 2 red alert! Freedom, Buster, Justice, Strike Gundam pilots! Report to the hanger now!"

He looked down at their hands, then quickly broke off and ran. "Don't worry, Cagalli. I'll protect Athrun so you can declare your love!" he said with happiness.

The girl started down at the boy with much sadness as he heads off towards certain death once again. "You idiot...the one I really like...is you."

----------------------------------------------

Review! Grenade launchers! Screw the cookies!


End file.
